Beam
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) |type = Energy |hat = Jester's hat with two branches and white rim. One orange with small white stars and one solid red. |elements = Electricity ( ) |powers = Reach behind walls |enemies = Waddle Doo, Gemra, Laser Ball ( ) |mini-bosses = King Doo |bosses = Metal General's saucers |helper = Waddle Doo }} Beam is perhaps the most well known ability that Kirby has at his disposal. It is a very basic ability that Kirby has in almost every game, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is the favorite ability of Kirby's creator, Masahiro Sakurai. General Information The most basic (and the most common) move used by the Beam ability is the Beam Whip, in which Kirby creates a small chain of light and electrifies any enemy in his path. Because of its relatively slow movement and its weak offensive power, it may not be the best ability for close-combat. However, what it lacks in power, it makes up for in its long ranged qualities. In most cases, the Beam ability is the first ability that Kirby comes across in his adventures. Move Set Super Smash Bros. Series Beam Kirby appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a common trophy depicting his Kirby Super Star design, but with his hat's usual colors reversed. Other Quotes Trivia *In the official artwork for both Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, stars are present on both sides of his hat. **This also happens with the Mirror ability. The Mirror ability's hat is also very similar to Beam's, the only difference being its colors. *Although the Beam ability didn't appear in Kirby's Dream Land 2 or Kirby's Dream Land 3, when Spark Kirby rides Rick, he is able to use an ability that behaves exactly the same as Beam. *It is common for the handheld games to repeat quotes, such as in Kirby: Squeak Squad, Kirby & the Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, although Kirby: Squeak Squad added two "Beam it!"s to the quote. *While most games show Kirby using the beam with his hand, Kirby Super Star, ''its remake, ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and Kirby: Triple Deluxe show Kirby using a rod. **These four games are the only ones where Beam Kirby has more than one attack. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a super version of the Beam ability called Flare Beam. *In Kirby: Canvas Curse, when the player activates the move by tapping Kirby, he will stop (even in mid-air) and the beam will keep spinning around him until the player lifts the stylus. This attack concept was later reused as Revolution Beam in Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and Kirby: Triple Deluxe''. *Beam is the very first ability Kirby is able to obtain in Kirby's Adventure, ''making it the very first Copy Ability made available to Kirby ever. *Because of its electric properties, Beam can cause balls of electricity to appear on the surface of water and some metallic platforms in ''Kirby: Squeak Squad. *Despite being the favorite ability of Kirby's creator, Beam is not seen in the anime. Artwork KA Beam.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Beam.png|''Kirby Super Star'' p_akfj_ca.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Beamkirby.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Beam.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Beam 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:KSqSq Beam.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Image:beam.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KSS_Beam_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSqSq_Beam_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Images-9.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons File:Adv beam.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:Beam Kirby's Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:beam_icon.GIF|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Image:BeamiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' File:BeamiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Beam ability.jpg|KIrby: Triple Deluxe ja:ビーム es:Rayo Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe